


don't waste time

by brujsedbones



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Dom/sub Undertones, Drinking, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Pet Names, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 14:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brujsedbones/pseuds/brujsedbones
Summary: Mark isn’t really an indie kind of person. He sticks to rap and the occasional pop song. Dimly lit bars aren’t really his style, but the promise of free alcohol is too good to pass up.Yukhei likes to tease him about the fact that Mark only gave in because he’s attracted to Donghyuck, the vocalist, and has a big, stupid crush on Jaemin, the bassist, but Mark doesn’t like to talk about it.





	don't waste time

**Author's Note:**

> please HELP

“Hey,” Donghyuck says, running a ring-clad hand through his auburn hair, “We are Pink Armchair, and I hope you enjoy our set.”

The first song starts with a strong bass that Mark feels all the way down to his bones. Mark sways to it, leaning against Yukhei and raising his beer in the air, and he sees Jaemin send him a wink from the stage.

Mark isn’t really an indie rock kind of person. He sticks to rap and the occasional pop song. Dimly lit bars aren’t really his style, but the promise of free alcohol is too good to pass up.

Yukhei likes to tease him about the fact that Mark only gave in because he’s attracted to Donghyuck and has a big, stupid crush on Jaemin, his close friend and Pink Armchair’s bassist, but Mark doesn’t like to talk about it.

The bar is packed, a surprise considering that the only act of the night is a four man indie band made up of local college boys. When they were first formed, Jaemin had offered Mark the drummer position. He’d ultimately turned it down, terrified of developing actual feelings for Jaemin, but that had happened without the late night band practices and near constant proximity.

Donghyuck is something else entirely. He is everything Mark hates; he’s loud, invasive, overconfident (often falsely so), and just obnoxious overall. But he’s _hot._ He has masculine features but his overall appearance is gentle, like a doll, and he’s such an exact fit to Mark’s type that it is infuriating.

Donghyuck looks anything but gentle now, on stage wearing nothing but a pair of leather boots and a shirt that’s about five sizes too big. It stops a little lower than mid-thigh, but his legs are expertly hidden behind his keyboard. Mark’s too busy checking him out to actually listen to the content of the song, but he starts to pay attention when Yukhei jostles him none too gently.

The song, _G_ _rip,  _is one of their most popular, and it makes sense considering that the majority of their following consists of sexually active college students. The song is only vaguely filthy, but it’s raunchy enough for everyone in the room to know what is being discussed.

There’s a stilling, sexually charged silence over the crowd as the guitarist, Renjun, sweetly sings his lines, but the tension rises to a new high when Donghyuck steps from behind the keyboard and grips the mic stand with both hands. He belts the next lines while tapping his right knee, swinging his hips when he feels like it’s needed, and Mark feels like he’s watching some kind of pop star on the HD television in his dorm lounge. He’s kind of hard over it.

The song ends with Donghyuck flexing his keyboard skills, and then the crowd is going insane, whooping and hollering so loudly Mark thinks the walls are shaking. Jeno, the drummer, calms everyone down by putting a finger to his lips, and they quiet down immediately, eager to hear the next song. Mark leans forward as well, bringing Yukhei with him.

Jeno bangs on his cymbals and Renjun starts on his guitar, the sounds melting into the beginning of _State of Mind._ It’s another slow, sensual song, but Mark doesn’t question it.

No one is surprised when Donghyuck sings the chorus, pretty like he always does, but there’s a collective gasp when Jaemin starts in on the second verse, voice clear and steady. Mark’s breath catches audibly and he can _feel_ Yukhei with shuddering with laughter against his back, but he can’t bring himself to care that much.

Donghyuck removes the mic from the stand to hold it in his hand, and he stalks over to Jaemin while he is singing. Right before he takes over, Donghyuck trails a gentle hand along Jaemin’s unfairly sharp jawline, and Mark feels something electric shoot through him. Yukhei takes a long swig of his drink to stop himself from laughing out loud and ruining the atmosphere.

Yukhei, as Jeno’s boyfriend, attends band practices frequently. He’s probably heard Jaemin sing a million times before, but all the other show-goers are taken aback. Mark thinks it’s kind of unfair how Yukhei didn’t even warn him that Jaemin would be _singing_.

There’s a short pause between songs so Donghyuck and Renjun can drink some water, but after _State of Mind_ ends, another smooth, elegant song begins. Mark’s beginning to sense a theme here.

He gets proven correct when song after song is something hedonistic and vaguely sexual. With the exception of an amazing cover of “Sick Shit” by together PANGEA, Pink Armchair has been winding this crowd up. Mark feels kind of awkward being with Yukhei, who he has already fucked but remained friends with, but no one in the crowd has started openly making out yet so Mark counts it as a win for himself.

The final song is brand new, a collaborative effort between Jeno and Donghyuck and unheard to everyone, even Yukhei. It’s called _Good Sex_ of all things, and while it’s quite simplistic, it’s a pretty song. The crowd seems to like it as well, clapping along to the beat and cheering at the message of the song.

Pink Armchair finishes their set with a dramatic drum solo from Jeno, then the whole band comes up front to take a deep bow. A purple bra is thrown at the stage and Donghyuck catches it and swings it over his head while he laughs. Mark’s heart squeezes when Donghyuck’s nose scrunches up.

As soon as the four of them disappear from the stage, Yukhei is tugging at Mark’s hand. “Let’s go see them.”

Mark stares at him like he’s gone mad. “Let’s _not._ ”

“Come on, Mark,” Yukhei whines, lips forming a pout, “don’t be a pussy!”

“Have you forgotten how I feel about Jaemin? About how Donghyuck and I hate each other?” Mark squeaks.

Yukhei rolls his eyes. “No, I have not forgotten. And while I want to go kiss my boyfriend, I am a decent person who isn’t going to leave you alone when you’ve been drinking.”

Mark opens his mouth to reply, to protest that he's only had two and a half beers and that he's _fine,_ but Yukhei steamrolls on, “And by the way Donghyuck was looking you up and down during that last song, I think he wants to see you too.”

Mark looks down at his cropped t-shirt and dark ripped jeans. “You dressed me like this on purpose,” he accuses.

Yukhei just gives him a sunny grin, taking Mark’s hand in his own. “Let’s go.”

Mark lets himself get dragged to the back area where the band is finishing up for the night. They all freeze when the curtain gets pulled back, but they relax when they see Yukhei poke his big head through the opening. Jeno runs to him to envelop him in a hug, and Mark stands by trying not to look as awkward as he feels.

The feeling subsides when Jeno tackles him in a hug as well, wrapping an arm around each of their waists. He turns to Mark suddenly. “I don’t think you’ve met Renjun before.”

Mark nods, bowing to Renjun as much as he can with Jeno’s tight grip on him. “Hi, I’m Mark. It’s nice to meet you,” he greets, and the guitarist returns it with a small smile.

“This was Mark hyung’s first Pink Armchair show,” Jeno tells the group, who start to look at him with interest.

“First show, huh?” Renjun asks. “Did you like it?”

“It was incredible,” Mark tells them honestly, “You all performed well.”

The mop of dark wavy hair on the couch turns around and reveals itself as Donghyuck, glistening with sweat and smiling like he has a secret. Mark hates him.

“Even me?” the keyboardist asks, batting his eyelashes.

Mark has brief flashbacks to the enticing swing of Donghyuck’s hips and the golden expanse of his legs, and he has to swallow the “ _especially_ you” that wants to come out of his mouth.

“Yes, even you,” Mark confirms. “My personal dislike for you and the way that you are doesn’t take away from your talent.”

Renjun laughs out loud, closing his guitar case with a loud snap. “Oh, I like this one.”

Donghyuck sticks his tongue out at Renjun and gives Mark the middle finger. Mark ignores him, looking around the room for Jaemin, but he’s not in sight.

Jeno taps Yukhei’s waist gently. “Ready to go?”

“Mhm,” Yukhei hums, kissing Jeno’s temple, “I just need to take Mark back to the dorm and then we can go out.”

“He’s drunk?” Renjun asks, looking Mark up and down.

“No,” Mark answers at the same time Yukhei says, “Yes.”

“I don’t have anything else to do tonight. I’ll take him,” Donghyuck chimes in from the couch.

Jeno pushes Mark behind him protectively. “You’ll kill him.”

Donghyuck sucks his teeth. “I don’t hate Mark like he hates me. And besides, we’ll be with Jaemin. You know how much he likes him.”

Mark ignores the swoop of his stomach from _that_ statement, only to focus on the back end of the room where the door opens. It’s Jaemin, shirtless but still wearing his tight leather pants, and Mark has to physically shut his eyes to stop himself from staring.

“How much who likes who?” he says, using a damp cloth to wipe the lingering sweat off of his face.

“How much you like Mark,” Donghyuck says, taunting and singsong. “We’re taking him home by the way.”

“I didn’t agree to this,” Mark voices, and every head in the room snaps to him. “Donghyuck will kill me.”

Jaemin’s face brightens considerably when he sees Mark. “Hi, hyung! Don’t worry, I’ll protect you from him.”

Mark turns to look at Jeno, and both he and Yukhei have turned the puppy dog eyes on him. It’s completely unfair.

Mark sighs and drops his head. “Fine.”

Jeno, Yukhei and Jaemin let out triplet squeals and Jeno taps his head against Mark’s affectionately. Mark rolls his eyes but returns the action, startling when Yukhei slaps him on the back.

“We’ll see you guys tomorrow,” he says, starting to drag Jeno out of the room.

“But my bag,” Jeno protests weakly, reaching his arm back in the direction of his bookbag.

“Tomorrow,” Yukhei coos at him, and Mark can hear his best friend saying something along the lines of “that song was so hot” as they disappear back into the main area of the bar.

Mark goes and takes a seat on the couch adjacent to the one Donghyuck is on. Renjun takes one look at them and snorts, shrugging his bag onto his shoulder.

“I’m gonna go ahead and split too. Jisung’s here,” Renjun says, shaking his phone at Jaemin, whose eyes brighten at the mention of the name Renjun said.

Jaemin clasps his hands together, eyes sparkling, shimmying his shoulders at Renjun. “Tell Jisung I said hi!”

“Why don’t you come tell him yourself? He’s literally right outside,” Renjun informs him.

Jaemin, much to Mark’s chagrin, is already pulling his shirt back on. “I’ll be right back,” he says to Mark and Donghyuck before following Renjun out of the back door.

Once the door shuts behind him, Donghyuck turns to Mark with an evil smile. Mark hates him.

“Okay, you can wipe the lovestruck expression off of your face,” he says.

“What?”

“We all know how much you like Jaemin,” Donghyuck says. Mark feels like his heart stops in his chest.

“What about it?” Mark asks, getting angrier by the second. The two of them have been aware of each other for at least a year, and Donghyuck knows how closed off Mark is about his feelings. How dare Donghyuck taunt him about something as anxiety inducing as romantic endeavors?

“Are you just going to sit here with that big grin on your face and make fun of me?” Mark asks, shoulders tensing.

The cruel smile on Donghyuck’s face melts into a small ‘o’ shape. “I was joking. I thought you were going to deny it.”

“I’m not into lying,” Mark says shortly.

Donghyuck sighs, getting up from his seat only to go and sit down directly next to Mark. “I’m sorry,” he apologizes sincerely, folding his hands in his lap, “I wouldn’t have joked around if I knew you were serious about it.”

“Yeah, well…” Mark trails off, not really knowing where the rest of the statement was headed. He turns his head to look at Donghyuck, and he does look rather ashamed, so Mark knows he’s not a completely terrible person. He exhales loudly.

“I forgive you. I’m not that serious about it anyway,” Mark says, lying through his teeth to save face. Donghyuck gives him a look that says he doesn’t believe him at all, but he doesn’t say anything else about it.

Jaemin comes back in then and pauses at the sight of them so close together. He shuts the door softly, looking at them with his eyebrows drawn close in suspicion. “Are you two about to like...fight or something?”

“Nope. No fighting here,” Mark says nonchalantly, trying to mask the tremor in his voice just from Donghyuck’s proximity.

“Good,” Jaemin brightens immediately, skipping over to the couch. He plops down on the other side of Mark, effectively shoving Donghyuck off the couch. He murmurs something that’s bound to be offensive, brushing off his shirt and going to find somewhere else to sit.

Jaemin leans close to Mark, but for probably the first time ever, Mark doesn’t pull away. Jaemin seems to be surprised by it as well. He leans his head on Mark’s shoulder, speaking into the column of his neck. “Did I really do well? Was my voice okay?”

He’s looking for validation, Mark realizes. He needs a hyung to reassure him, not some hyper-aroused mess to squirm around and beg to be fucked. Mark represses a shudder the feeling of lips on his neck and breath down his spine, instead letting his hand come up and pet Jaemin’s hair softly.

“Yes, Jaemin, you were great,” Mark says. “I’m very proud of you.”

Mark hears Donghyuck snort from across the room, but he doesn’t pay him any mind. Jaemin smiles up at him, and Mark is lulled into a false sense of security before Jaemin presses a dry kiss to his carotid.

All of the blood in Mark’s body plays rock, paper, scissors to decide which direction it wants to go to, but eventually, they call it quits and split it evenly. He’s half hard now, but Jaemin’s eyes, never straying from Mark’s face, don’t even pick up on it.

They do, however, pick up the way Mark’s jaw works after the contact. A coquettish light invades Jaemin’s eyes and Mark swallows, feeling slightly akin to prey being watched by a predator.

Jaemin noses along the sharp line of Mark’s jaw, chuckling when Mark tilts his head to the side ever so slightly. “Did you like that?” he whispers.

Mark should deny it. He should be loud and firm when he answers ‘no’, and he should put some distance between him and Jaemin immediately. But he…can’t.

He can’t possibly turn Jaemin away now, not when he’s clinging to Mark’s side, kissing his neck and inhaling the scent of his skin. If Jaemin’s only joking, Mark can blame his foolish actions on the alcohol he was drinking. If Jaemin’s not just kidding around...Mark doesn’t know what the hell will happen.

With all of this in mind, Mark clears his throat and answers Jaemin’s question: “Uh huh.”

The surprise that manifests on Jaemin’s features makes Mark’s immediate embarrassment worth it. His eyes widen into saucers for a split second before he schools his expression back into one of coolness, and Mark has to crack a smile at his brief lapse in the facade.

That is until Jaemin looks Mark dead in the eyes and asks, “You want me, don’t you?”

Mark can’t even pretend for a second. “Uh huh,” he chokes out.

“You want to kiss me?” Jaemin questions again, his little smile showing how much he’s enjoying making Mark blush.

Mark doesn’t even answer the question aloud, just nods shyly. Jaemin scoots closer until their noses are brushing. Jaemin’s been close before, but never this close. Mark’s traitorous heart starts to pound, and for a terrifying moment, he wonders if Jaemin could hear it. Or feel it; he doesn’t know which is worse.

The light in the bar illuminates the sharp planes of Jaemin’s face, and he’s too handsome to look at this closely. Mark doesn’t feel worthy.  
  
His eyes flutter shut, and Jaemin makes a sound Mark couldn’t even hope to identify. “Look at him, Donghyuck,” he laughs. “He wants it so bad.”  
  
Mark should be embarrassed by how spot on Jaemin is, but he doesn’t feel anything but overwhelming amounts of desire. He swallows _hard,_ audible in the quiet room, and leans into Jaemin’s palm when he presses it against his face.

“Ask for it,” Jaemin demands, the shift in his voice indicating that he has become serious, and Mark feels his stomach drop down into his ass.

“Jaemin,” he whines, voice wobbly, “Don’t do this.”

“If you really want it,” Jaemin continues, leaning in so that their noses are brushing, “then beg for it.”

There is something about that b word that makes Mark’s heart commit mutiny in his chest, pound wildly against his ribcage. All of a sudden, his throat is dry and his mouth cannot form any words, let alone the word ‘please’.

Donghyuck had been watching the pair of them intensely from his separate chair, but Mark had forgotten that he was even there, too wrapped up in Jaemin’s enchanting gaze. He remembers Donghyuck’s presence instantly when he straddles Mark’s lap. Donghyuck uses his index and middle fingers to turn Mark’s chin towards him, then he takes the elder’s mouth for himself.

Jaemin’s eyes pop open and his jaw drops in shock. They’ve been friends for a long time; Donghyuck knows how much Jaemin enjoys the chase, the winding up, but they are due on a train to Busan tomorrow morning and they simply cannot afford to waste any more time.

Something sparks hot and molten in Mark’s chest as Donghyuck crushes their mouths together. He wraps an arm around Mark’s neck and presses their chests close. Something in Mark’s consciousness snaps, brittle and precarious, and having any space between their bodies feels like a crime. His hands reach down to grip the muscle of Donghyuck’s exposed thighs, bringing their hips together as well.  
  
The traces of alcohol long since faded, Mark’s mouth tastes sweet as it moves against Donghyuck’s own. Mark tilts his head accordingly and it's _ridiculous_ , this whole thing is ridiculous but he still doesn't want to stop. Donghyuck is like a wet dream come to life, muscles flexing and chest heaving against Mark’s own, and he refuses to let the younger go.

Mark takes Donghyuck’s lower lip into his mouth, sucking and nibbling gently. Donghyuck moans prettily, arms unfurling from around Mark’s neck to rake his hands down his chest. The blunt fingernails scrape against Mark’s nipples and his mouth opens in a quiet gasp. Donghyuck takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss, tongue pressing forward to explore as he angles his head better against Mark’s.  
  
Donghyuck is not sure when his hands settle on Mark’s waist, only that his fingers squeeze lightly and his thumbs rub circles and Mark leans into him, hands threading in his hair and somehow pulling him deeper into the kiss.

“Oh, would you two stop it?” Jaemin interrupts, swatting at Donghyuck’s chest until they part. Mark is unashamed by how he chases the vocalist’s lips. “You’re not going to fuck him before I even get a chance to kiss him.”

“Fuck me?” Mark squeaks out.

Donghyuck rubs the pad of his thumb over the swell of Mark’s bottom lip, and he lets out a little gasp when Mark sucks it into his mouth. He doesn’t think about it, just gives himself over to Donghyuck without a second thought. The younger seems to like it based on the way his breathing turns shallow.

“Seems like he wants it just as much as I do,” Donghyuck muses. His unoccupied hand runs through Mark’s hair, his wonderful, talented fingers tangling themselves in the dark strands at his nape.

Jaemin appears to be unimpressed. “This,” he begins, pointing his index finger and making an air circle that encompasses Mark and Donghyuck, “is all my doing.”

“How so?” Donghyuck asks, pushing his thumb between Mark’s lips and rotating it so it is easier for the elder to suck on.

“I am the tease between the two of us,” Jaemin tells him like it’s obvious, “I’m patient, you are passiona—are you even listening to me?”

Donghyuck’s not, enraptured with the drag of Mark’s tongue against his thumb, but he nods for Jaemin’s sake. The bassist sighs, shoving Donghyuck away from Mark completely. As soon as Donghyuck is no longer in his space, Mark gulps, glancing at Jaemin with wide, bright eyes.

“Um. Hi?”

“Mark,” Jaemin says, sounding more stern than Mark’s ever heard him. He pats his thighs once, twice, “come here.”

Incredibly nervous now, Mark clambers into Jaemin’s lap and he immediately wants to bury his face into the younger’s neck. Jaemin doesn’t let him; he cups Mark’s jaw in his hands and holds him at a distance, eyes flickering over every inch of his face as he just...observes. Even if he is still fully clothed, Jaemin’s gaze makes Mark feel naked, bare, and he squirms in Jaemin’s lap.

Jaemin doesn’t even bother starting out sweet and soft. He licks into Mark’s mouth immediately and is amused by how quickly Mark opens up for him. Much like Donghyuck, Jaemin kisses hard, but Mark can’t even bring himself to mind even when he’s breathless and his lips start to hurt.

Mark doesn’t think he will ever be able to stop kissing Jaemin. It’s hot and wet and he’ll never grow tired of how addicting it feels. Their kisses are quick and scorching, with teeth biting and tongues sliding, and Mark thinks this must be what heaven feels like.

Jaemin’s hands remain fixed on Mark’s jaw, and he moves the elder’s head as he so pleases. Mark lets himself be controlled because it’s _Jaemin_ that’s doing it, and Mark could never deny him anything, especially not his own body.

Minutes before, Jaemin had called himself the patient one, but it doesn’t feel like it now. He’s everywhere, pulling Mark’s bottom lip between his teeth, sucking on Mark’s tongue, and it’s sloppy and messy but Mark is _so_ hard and he loves it so much.

He pushes Mark back just enough for their mouths to briefly separate, only to drag him back a moment later. It strikes Mark that Jaemin is wholly, completely in control of him, and a shudder passes through his spine.

One of Jaemin’s hands travels down Mark’s back and presses right above the curve of his ass. Mark’s back arches in response, and he accidentally grinds down onto Jaemin’s lap. The friction is gratifying, and Mark moans out loud, much louder than he’s ever been by himself or with anyone else.

The sound of his own pleasure ricocheting through the room has Mark coming back to his senses. His eyes fly open and he springs away from Jaemin, knees hitting the floor with a little more force than was probably necessary.

Jaemin stares at him, cocking his head to the side and giving him an arrogant smile. “What’s the matter?”

Mark’s eyes start at Jaemin’s waist, taking in the way his long legs are spread wide. They then flicker down to himself, positioned on his knees _between_ Jaemin’s legs, and his cheeks heat up. “I need to go get some water,” Mark chokes out, scrambling to his feet and walking back out to the main area. He needs to calm down, and trying to bring his body temperature down a few degrees is the first step to that.

He gets about five steps out of the back room before he hears Jaemin’s voice, a seductive purr, “Donghyuck, baby, come here.”

Mark damn near trips trying a make a u-turn to see what the hell is going on. He waits outside the curtain, counting to ten before pulling it back and walking back inside. He is wholly unprepared for the image he sees.

Donghyuck is in Jaemin’s lap, their hips rutting together unabashedly. Mark cannot seem to tear his eyes away from the scene, and his ears will never unhear the sound of Jaemin whining pitifully into the column of Donghyuck’s neck.

Mark must gasp, cry, make some kind of noise because the two of them turn their heads in his direction. Jaemin, clearly embarrassed, whines and buries his head into Donghyuck’s neck. Donghyuck just caresses the back of his head, choosing to address Mark instead.

“I thought you were going to get some water,” he says, fingers scratching lightly through Jaemin’s scalp.

“There was a change of plans,” Mark says drily, licking his lips. He has a small bit of pride left; telling Donghyuck that he came running when he heard something that implied the two of them will be intimate would just take that pride away from him.

“Go get some water,” Donghyuck orders, and Mark’s knees weaken at his tone. “Then come and sit down here on the floor. I will take care of you when I finish with Jaemin.”

Mark’s brain has trouble putting it together. Donghyuck will take care of him? When he finishes with Jaemin? When Jaemin...finishes?

Donghyuck’s going to make Jaemin come right in front of him?

Any thought Mark had, water or otherwise, flies out of the fucking window once that thought invades his brain. Fuck the water, he thinks, striding over to the couch. He sits down—on the floor like he was instructed—a small distance away from them, folding his hands in his lap.

Donghyuck watches him the entire time, grin blinding. “You want to see him come that bad?” he asks, teasing and light.

“Uh huh,” Mark replies. It’s almost like he knows no other phrases of affirmation.

“How do you want to see it?” Donghyuck asks. “I’ve made Jaeminnie come just like this. I’ve made him come with my mouth, my fingers, this toy he bought…he’s quite the angel once you make him want it,” Donghyuck says matter of factly, stroking Jaemin’s hair fondly as he humiliates him.

“And Jaemin always wants me, right baby?” Donghyuck asks.

Jaemin raises his head from the fabric of Donghyuck’s shirt to murmur a quick “you are _evil”,_ but Donghyuck just chuckles at him, unbothered.

“Mark hasn’t answered my question,” he notes, a practiced air of something Mark can’t put his finger on.

“I don’t care,” Mark chokes out, the heat of Donghyuck’s gaze making him feel dizzy. “I don’t care. I’m just watching. Do whatever you want to him.”

Jaemin gasps, offended. “Don’t say things like that, oh my god.”

“He said whatever I want,” Donghyuck says, entirely too smug for a statement so banal. Mark doesn’t understand until Donghyuck continues on, “You said you’d do anything for Mark, right Jaeminnie?”

Scratch that. Mark still doesn’t understand. He can’t wrap his mind around the fact that this was not just a one time thing for them, or that they have thought about him this way before.

“Right,” Jaemin mutters, trying to hide his face from Mark. Donghyuck doesn’t let him, holding Jaemin’s face in his hands for Mark to take in the reddened cheeks and downcast eyes.

“And I want to make you come in your pants, simply because I can,” Donghyuck sings, cocky. Jaemin just swallows before leaning up to take Donghyuck’s mouth in a kiss, effectively shutting him up.

Even though Jaemin initiates the kiss, Donghyuck regains control of it quickly and Jaemin moans, hips bucking up against Donghyuck’s. Donghyuck pulls off for a moment, looking Jaemin in the eye, and Mark feels like he’s going to say something inappropriate that makes his head spin.

Donghyuck just grins, kissing Jaemin again and rutting down against him. Jaemin moans again, louder this time and Donghyuck smiles, beautiful and bright and annoying. Snaking his tongue even further into Jaemin’s mouth, Donghyuck begins to roll his hips down against the other’s and Jaemin has his eyes closed, afraid that they might roll back into his head.  
  
Jaemin reaches up, wrapping his fingers around Donghyuck’s waist as he begins to rut up against him, whining and tugging as Donghyuck speeds up his hips. They don’t talk at all, but that’s okay to Mark, because at this point, words, regardless of what they are, would kill him.  
  
Mark watches, fascinated at how quickly Jaemin falls apart. He keeps breaking their kiss to whimper, and no matter how much Donghyuck pretends to be annoyed, Mark knows he’s loving it and is getting off on it too.

Jaemin’s lip trembles as he chokes out that he’s close and Donghyuck recaptures his lips, whispering that it’s okay to let go between kisses. Jaemin doesn’t quite get there.

“Why are the lights still on in there?” Mark hears from the hallway, and he has half a mind to duck down right before the curtain gets pushed back.

Jeno walks back into the room, and there is a very, very long silence as he stares and Donghyuck and Jaemin in faux disappointment. “I convinced Xuxi to let me come back and get my bag, but I wish I hadn’t seen this. I always knew you two were fucking,” he says.

He picks up his bag and throws the strap over his shoulder. He pauses, suddenly noticing the emptiness of the room, and he shifts to put his hands on his hips. “Where’s Mark?”

Donghyuck reaches back and grabs Mark by the hair, lifting his head up so Jeno can see him. “He’s right here.”

Jeno peers over the edge of the couch, sees Mark kneeling on the floor with swollen lips, and promptly slaps a hand over his eyes. “I’ve seen enough,” he announces loudly. He parts his fingers a little bit so he can see, and begins to walk back the way he came in. “I’ll see you all tomorrow. Unfortunately.”

When Jeno leaves, Donghyuck twists his torso around to look at Mark. “We should probably leave. If the owner comes in next, he might be a little more brash.”

The way Donghyuck phrases it, it sounds like they’re going to be parting ways. Mark can’t have that, not when he’s so _hard_ and has made so much progress and will probably never be this bold again. It’s this final thought that propels him to open his mouth and say, “Back to my place?”

Jaemin looks at him, megawatt smile growing on his face. “What’s this? Mark Lee making an offer?”

“Take it or leave it,” Mark says, still kneeling.

Donghyuck hooks a finger under his chin and bids him to rise. “Okay, kitten. Your place it is.”

The nickname makes Mark’s knees go weak and he’s not even standing. He looks between the two of them and rises to his feet slowly. Mark is getting what he wants tonight.  

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have rewritten this so many times and it's much longer and much better than I ever thought it was going to be so I'm posting it before I scrap it again :P
> 
> um. pls let me know u enjoyed this 
> 
> thank you for reading!!
> 
> 190122  
> -M


End file.
